A Rose By Another Name
by MadameNini
Summary: When Lexi asks two vampires to help her in dealing with Stefan; Emilie and Samantha find themselves caught in between dangerous tides. They wanted to repay an old debt, they just didn't realize that the demons they were running from would finally catch up.


**Chapter One**

The sun had just fallen and the moon shown in the sky. Along with the moon, monsters soon rose; the kind you only hear about in the bound pages of books or through the hushed words of those who gossip into any ear that shall listen. Monsters that walked with such grace and held an unnatural beauty. Those who drank blood from the vein and howled when the moon was full. It was when these monsters came out that the night truly begun. Time seemed to last forever and the world never seemed more alive.

In the city that never sleep, the most known people gather. Lights are flashing and music is blaring: it's the same in every corner of New York City. The lines outside of every club seems to stretch on and only those who know their way around and those who know all the right people, are able to get in.

Two young women walked down the sidewalk, passing by those waiting in the line to get into 'The Inferno'. It was one of the most private clubs to get into and it was were almost everyone wanted to go. However, just as popular as it was, it was even harder to get into. The club itself was nothing much on the outside; just an old, run down building, but on the inside, it was so much more.

As the two women went up to the large bouncer with skin the color of dusky sand, the crowd began to shout and protest. The shorter of the two looked back towards the line, while the taller one just ignored them all.

"Hey Bobby, how are you doing today?" the taller woman asked the bouncer, with a sly smirk. They had been here before, hundred of times and they had met the bouncer just as many times as well. That didn't mean that he ever remembered though. It was hard to forget the two women and the impact that they left, but it seemed that everyone always did.

The small brunette let her eyes roam the faces of the crowd before they landed on a pair of blonde girls who were making the loudest shouts of protest. The looked like siblings. One was just a couple of inches taller than the other, but both had long hair that fell straight down their backs and large blue eyes. Their skin was light and both of them were a little too thin. Taking a wift of the air, the small brunette smiled when she realized the two girls didn't have any type of drugs in their system.

Without looking at the other woman, the small brunette made her way towards the two blondes, her heels clicking softly against the ground and her long curls gently swaying with her movements. "Hey," she said once she stood in front of them, "I know it's a bit unfair that you guys have to wait in line."

"Yeah, especially seeing as what type of people they are letting in," one of them said. She wore a tight red dress that made her ribs more noticeable than they should. She looked down at the brunette with plain distaste.

The brunette simply shrugged her shoulders, brushing away the obvious insult and kept the smile on her face. "Listen, me and my friend over there," she waved over towards the taller woman, who was now focused on them, "We can have a plus one. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure!" the other blonde in a mini purple dress said, "I'm Kathy and this is my cousin Miranda." She motioned over to the girl who was standing beside her and giving her a glare.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." the brunette told them.

"Why do you want us to come with you anyway, we can get in by ourselves you know," Miranda informed her, her body tensed and waiting.

The brunette stopped herself from rolling her eyes, "Look, me and my friend just want to have some fun and you two look like you know how to party. If you don't want to come, that's fine." She turned her back to them, knowing full well that they were going to follow her.

"Miranda, come on. I don't want to wait here all night. Let's just go and have a good time, okay?" Kathy begged her older cousin. The two were like sisters and did everything together, but just like sisters, Miranda was older and protective of the other; always questioning what others gave.

"Fine," Miranda gave in, knowing that she promised to help Kathy get her mind of her ex and knowing they now had a ticket in, "Lets go."

They began to follow the brunette towards the front of the line where the taller women and the bouncer waited. Seeing that they were making their way over to her, the taller woman turned her attention back to the bouncer. Her eyes, nearly as black as the night caught his brown ones, "You're going to let me and my friends in now."

The bouncer repeated the words back to her before opening the doors and letting them all pass through. The inside of the club was decorated in white and red. Music pumped through the air and bodies moved against each other on the opened dance floor.

"I didn't realize that it was your turn to choose," the taller woman said.

The brunettes eyes danced with amusement as she sent her a playful smile and a shrug.

"Hey, you guys never told us your names," Kathy said.

"You know, she's right and just who are you two that you were able to get in here so easily?" Miranda narrowed her eyes.

"Emilie, my name is Emilie," the small brunette said with a wink.

"I'm Samantha and that's all you need to know," the taller women said while slipping off her long coat to reveal tight dark jeans and a small shirt that was hidden by a leather vest. She also wore a pair of long, black heeled boots that put her a couple inches taller than her normal height. "Now be a pair of good girls and get us some drinks."

The two blondes huffed, but walked over towards the bar.

"That was mean," Emilie said, slipping out of her pea coat to reveal a wine, strapless dress. A Large black belt made the dress form around her waist before falling down to just a few inches above her knees. She wore a pair of nude colored heels that went against her tanned skin nicely.

The handed their coats over to a man who worked inside the club and he in return gave them a small slip of paper with a number on it.

"I've never been a fan of blondes, at least not as a meal," Samantha told her.

"I can't help it," Emilie said, "There's just something about blondes with me." She eyes the two girls who were busy being surrounded by a couple of men at the bar. It seemed that no matter what time period it was, men would always remain the same.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to play with your food?" Samantha asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, you know I do recall someone mentioning something like that some time ago," Emilie said, pretending to think back upon memories, she long decided should remain in the past, "But you know, wheres the fun in that?"

The two women separated. Each heading to different sides of the dance floor. The music took up a fast beat and Emilie swayed her hips to the rhythm. She twirled around and raised her hands in the air, laughing as she did and enjoying herself. She could hear blood pumping through the bodies of the people that surrounded her and she could hear their heartbeats race. From across the room, she made eye contact with Miranda and smiled, signaling the blonde to come over. Miranda glanced at Kathy before looking back at Emilie and shaking her head.

This time, Emilie did roll her eyes, "Humans." She watched as Miranda took a shot and let herself relax. Alcohol was in everyone's body and the toxin was already make their vision blur. That's when Emilie made her move. She went faster than human eyes could keep up with until she stood in front of the two blondes. She caught Miranda's eyes easily, "Come dance with me."

The girl in the red dress rose from her seat on the stool at the bar. Compelled, she grabbed on to Emilie's hand and was lead towards the dance floor. Red lights flashed with the beat of the music. Their bodies moved in sync with each other and Emilie breather in Miranda's scent. Her brown eyes growing darker with her hunger and black veins appeared on the flesh around her eyes. Her canine teeth lengthened to a dangerous size as she gripped the blonde's hair tightly.

"Don't scream," Emilie said, catching Miranda's eyes, "I promise it won't hurt." She leaned towards the girls neck and brushed away a couple of stray hairs. Their bodies kept rocking to the beat and Emilie sank her fangs into the woman's vein. Her mouth filled with blood and she swallowed, taking as much as she dared.

Back at the bar, Kathy watched as her cousin and Emilie danced together. She furrowed her brows as she watched Emilie start kissing Miranda's neck.

"You'll have to forgive Emilie. When she see's something she wants, she goes after it," Samantha said from besides Kathy. She leaned against the ba and looked at Emilie, smelling the blood in the air. Emilie liked a crowd. The thought of being caught at any moment drove her hunger to a different level. Unlike Samantha. She preferred some privacy wit her meals, just so she could hear them scream; feel their fear. She wasn't intentionally cruel, but she was a vampire; one of the greatest predators in the world.

Kathy tore her eyes from the two on the dance floor, "Emilie didn't seem like the type to go for girls."

Samantha scoffed and shook her head. Her wavy black hair followed her movements before settling back down and framing her face, "She doesn't. Women lack something very important to keep Emilie entertained."

"But, what-"

"Everyone's allowed their fun," Samantha said, cutting Kathy off. She reached out and took Kathy's drink from her hand and shot it down, love the feel of how smoothly it went down her throat. "So how about you and me have some fun?"

Kathy glanced back at her cousin who know was facing her with eyes half closed. "Yeah, lets go," she said and followed as Samantha led her towards a door hidden in the back corner of the large room.

Samantha opened the door with a hard turn, breaking the door knob and rendering the lock useless. She was pleased to find the hall leading towards the stairs was empty, which was good enough. Kathy closed the door behind them.

"Are we allowed to be back here?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" Samantha felt her veins form around her eyes and her fangs grew. Her mouth watered as she listened to Kathy's heart beat faster now that they were alone.

"I guess not," Kathy whispered, feeling her nerves getting to here, but at the same time excitement.

"Just to let you know," Samantha said, "Go ahead and scream sweetheart. No one will hear you."

Faster then Kathy could see, Samantha turned around and pushed her agaunst the door. One hand against Kathy's chest, holding her still while the other pulled her hair and exposed her neck. Samantha buried her fangs into Kathy's neck and listened as she screamed and tried to push the dark haired woman from her.

Samantha bit deeper and pulled the blood from the girl, sucking greedily and savouring every drip. Even thought she would never tell her so, Emilie did know how to pck them.

Back on the dance floor, Emilie pulled away from Miranda and looked into her eyes, "You weren't feeling so well. You decided to gome home and Kathy said she would see you later. Make sure you cover your neck." She watched as Mirand stumble her way out of the club with one hand on her wound before she wiped her lips with her fingers, sucking them clean of the last drops of blood.

"I'm surprised you didn't heal her," a voice said from behind her.

Emilie quietly groaned, recognizing the voice immediately. She turned around to face Lexi and met her disapproving gaze. The vampire had been around as long as Emilie and Samantha had it seemed. When the to had been turned, Lexi had come and tried to get them on her 'no human' diet. Problem was that they enjoyed the taste of human blood too much and the thought of eating a defenseless bunny sickened them.

"Don't give me that look Lexi, we all can't be like you," Emilie said, making her way through the crowd of grinding bodies and taking a seat at the bar.

"What if someone see's the bite or she tells someone. You could've atleast made her forget," Lexi said taking a seat next to her.

"You know I hate making people forget. I won't do it, it's not right." Emilie told her.

The look in Lexi's eyes softened, "I know." They sat in silence and just let the music surround thm. The cravings in the air thickened as the night went on. The humans forgettin about their morals and giving in to the call of the seductive night. "Where's Samantha? I didn't come here to lecture you two, I was actually hoping for a favor."

Emilie raised her eyebrow and felt Samantha come up behind her.

"Must be something important if you're going to interrupt my drink," Samantha said.

Lexi rolled her eyes, "Do you two remember Stefan?"

"The Bunny Killer?" Emilie asked, "Vaguely."

"He went back to Mstic Falls and his brother is apparently there as well, which is bad enough. Last time, Stefen fell of the wagon and turned back into his Ripping stage because of Damon and I'm not going to let that happen again. I could use your guys help in making sure that he doesn't do anything stupid and make Stefen revert to his old ways," Lexi told them.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't sound like any fun at all. That and I can't stand small towns like that," Samantha said.

"I've never met the other Salvatore, but he sound reckless from what I've heard. Too ruled by his emotions," Emilie added.

"Look you two owe me, or should I remind you?" Lexi said. Both Samantha and Emilie tensed up as they recalled just what Lexi was talking about. "Do this and we'll be even." Lexi said.

The two looked at eachother. Emilie silently begging Samantha to refuse, but she lost hope when she heard the girl sigh.

"Fine," Samantha said, "But this is the last thing we do for you."

"We have a deal then," Lexi told them, "Now if you'll excuse me, I never understood why you two preferred such parties anyway," she said before walking away.

They watched her leave, finally allowing themselves to relax once she was out of their sight and out of the building.

"So that was interesting," Emilie commented, reaching over the bar and grabbing a bottle of whiskey. The bartender barely looked her way as she grabbed two glasses. She poured a sufficient amount in both glasses before handing one to Samantha and taking a sip from her own.

Samantha nodded in agreement, "Don't worry, hopefully we'll be there for a couple of weeks and then on our way to another country."

"How about London?" Emilie asked.

"Sure, we haven't been there in almost forty years."

The two quickly finished their drinks and made their way out of the club. The line was still just as long outside as they made their way pass it. It was when they were out of view that they ran the rest of the way to their apartment. They never stayed in one place for too long. So they began packing and Samantha started making phone calls to get everything ready for Mystic Falls.


End file.
